Fallen angel, broken wings
by strlfe-Iover
Summary: [Warning: shonenai] An angel who would give up everything just to be with the one he loves the most. HoroxRen, RenxHoro...Prequel will be updated soon, it will have YohxHao, HaoxYoh.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen angel, Broken wings**  
_Chapter 1: Fallen angel_  
They say wishes never come true, they say angels don't exist. But it just takes time to hear your prayers and cries. You need patience, faith and loyalty to show that you truly want or need what you are wishing for. Because once you lose that hope, everything fails, so keep on hoping, and maybe someone might answer.  
The blue haired male sat on the while fluff looking down to the human world. His white wings sprouting out from his back as he stood up slowly.  
"He's been asking, he's been wanting." The female said softly as he landed behind her elder brother. "Are you willing to take care of him?" Her deep dark eyes gazed up to the blue haired male.  
"Of course, he needs someone. It's only the duty of an angel to help those who needs help." He smiled blissfully. His own red eyes glancing down to watch a certain purple haired Chinese boy. "It's a friend that he's been asking for, I'm willing to be there for him until he finds one."  
"You're a true angel onii-chan." His younger sister smiled blissfully at him. "Go and make us proud." She looked down to the Chinese male as well.  
"A fallen angel, to make a human boy happy. That's what he wants, that's what angels need to do," He said softly to himself.  
"Horo, you'll have to go tonight," The brown haired male said softly. "For him, that is."  
"I see," Horo looked behind him to the brown haired male. "What about you and that demon boy Hao?"  
"…I'm not sure." He smiled his carefree smile. "I'm not allowed to be with him anymore. Even if you don't want to, you have to follow the orders and rules given, that's just the way of the angels."  
"You say it like it's a bad thing Yoh. Being an angel is good. You get to see the people that love grow and become strong. Maybe even someday, they might join you." The blue haired male smiled faintly.  
"But it's not always that easy. Why if they were born a demon, a child from the underworld. They weren't given a choice." His smile soon faded and his head hung low. "Or, why if you leave, but they really needed you. They wanted, they needed you to be there for them forever. Then you just leave, leaving them with no one, with nothing." Tears slowly developing.  
"It's not like that Yoh, angels are happy. They're made happy and will live happy forever. It's not our choice Yoh, it's not…" His head too, lowered. "Something we can't control, something that's not our fault."  
"You're the next fallen angel onii-chan," The female said softly in a concerned voice.  
"You just become human…and get to choose things on your own, with no rules…" Horo smiled faintly. "Or that's what we think. It's not that easy to live the life of a human."  
"Good luck Horo." His back eyes gazing upon his best friend. "I'll miss you…can't wait till you come back!" Yoh shouted as his friend's wings disappeared.  
"They should warn us or something!" Horo shouted falling from the sky.  
_It's not that easy to live the life of a human, it's just that we're born with a choice, whether you know it or not. Every human is special in their own different ways, they all choose the path that they will take. We make our own decisions, we walk our own paths, different from everyone else._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: My chosen one_  
The Chinese male starred down to his teacher from his desk. His bright golden eyes looking, but dazing off to his own world.  
'Friends…how pathetic to have such useless beings. They only slow you down.' His eyes saddened betraying his thoughts.  
"We have a new student, please welcome him," The teacher said lazily. The door slid open and the student walked in. Ren quickly snapped out of his own world, eyes widening as he saw faint transparent wings on the new student. He blinked slowly and the wings disappeared.  
"Hi, I'm Horokeu Usui. I came from Hokkaido, I'm an Ainu." He smiled blissfully. "But you can just call me Horo." His bright red eyes making contact with the Chinese's golden ones for a split second.  
"Welcome to chemistry Horo. I'm Yamazaki-sensei; you may take a seat next to Ren." He pointed to the purple haired Chinese male.  
"Thank you," Horo bowed and walked over to his seat, slowly pulling out the chair before he sat. "Hi, it's a pleasure meeting you Tao-san."  
"Hump, don't talk to me." Ren quickly turned his head back to the front to pretend he was playing attention.  
"Don't worry Usui-kun; Ren is always like that to people he doesn't know. You just have to get to know him," Another male said from behind the two.  
"What?" Ren questioned in a threatening voice, glaring at the red head male.  
"Once you get to know him, he's a really sweet boy. Come to think of it, you can sit with us during lunch. Since you're new, me and Ren can show you around. " He smiled brightly as his turquoise staying focused on Horo.  
"Thanks, you're really nice." Horo smiled back and turned to face Ren.  
"What?" Ren questioned side glancing to him. "Stop looking at me." His eyes quickly landing back on the teacher.  
Horo smiled and shrugged, "Can't resist." With that said, he finally paid attention to the teacher.  
'What!' Ren screamed to himself. His eyes slowly stealing a glance from Horo. 'Is he gay?'  
"It's not the way you think, I see the inner you Ren. The sweet and innocent one, that doesn't get to come out anymore." Horo said in a light whisper.  
"Who the hell are you? Did my father send you here?" He asked in a harsh voice. "You know nothing about me except for what my father told you."  
"You have it all wrong Ren, I chose you." He smiled faintly winking at him.  
"Don't call me 'Ren' Usui-kun, you don't know anything about me." He turned back to the teacher trying to block off the sense of the blue haired Ainu male.  
Horo smiled sweetly at him before also turning his attention to the teacher. 'Ren…'  
'Who the hell is this guy?' He glared at Horo for a second then went back to thinking. 'Father, did you send him here to get rid of me?' His eyes saddened faintly at that thought.  
_Everyone has someone watching them, leading them to the right direction. Those that have chosen to lead you or those that chooses you to follow them. Either way, you just always have someone that you can turn to. Someone you can trust and lean on. Someone that you know will always be there._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: That purpose_  
"Usui-kun, come sit with us!" The red haired male shouted dragging the blue haired Ainu.  
He smiled brightly glancing over to the Chinese male who glared at him in return. "Hey Ren."  
"Don't call me that!" Ren shouted in annoyance. He went back to drinking his milk trying to ignore the other two.  
"Right, right." He nodded and smiled, slowly taking his seat in the middle of the two boys.  
---After school---  
"Ren! Wait up!" The Ainu male shouted running after him, finally catching up with a tired expression.  
"What do you want!" He shouted in annoyance swinging his arm back to smack him.  
"I want to be your friend," Horo said dodging the arm. "I'm here to be you're friend. That's my only purpose in life, and that purpose is you." He caught the Chinese's arm.  
His eyes widened slowly at the comment. "Who are you!" He shouted trying to snatch his hand back, but was unsuccessful.  
"I want to be your friend." He smiled brightly tightening his grip. "Is that too much to ask? I mean, you have that one guy as your friend, why can't I?" He pouted faintly.  
"He's not my friend. I don't need friends. He just likes me…and follows me everywhere. Friends are useless to me." His struggles for escape soon ended. "Just let go of me Usui-kun."  
"Don't call me that. My name is Horo, I want to be your friend, so just call me Horo." He smiled gently and loosened his grip.  
'I want to be your friend. That's my only purpose in life, and that purpose is you.' A faint blush crossed the Chinese's face. 'What the hell? Why am I blushing! He's a damn guy!' He shook his head violently.  
'He really needs a friend. You can tell be the look in his eyes.' Horo glanced and smiled faintly at the Chinese male walking next to him.  
'What the hell am I doing! Father would never approve of this. I don't need a friend, I grew up by myself, I don't need anyone.' His head lowered, his purple bangs covering his golden eyes. Suddenly, arms wrapped around him. He instantly looked up and there was Horo, hugging him.  
"Ren, don't be afraid of anything. You walk your own path, you make your own choices. Whenever you're at times of doubt, whenever you're scared and afraid, when you're alone in the darkness, remember that I'll always be here," He gently touched the left side of Ren's chest, "For you. Always and forever on."  
'I don't get it…' He suppressed the tears that were pushing to come. 'Why does he have to…make me feel this way about myself? Why did he have to say…that I was his purpose?' The tears came down slowly as he soon found himself hugging him back.  
_It's hard to sometimes accept other's purpose, it's hard to try to find your own in life. But everyone has the ability to find it, one way or another. It may come today, tomorrow, whenever, but everybody has that purpose._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Rebellion_  
Days just seemed to have went by rather fast. Every day containing a special memory of it's own. Ren because quite close to the Ainu male, but promised himself not to get any closer because of emotional problems.  
"Summer vacation at last!" Horo shouted stretching out his arms as he ran out of the school doors.  
"There's nothing great with summer vacation." Ren sighed following. 'I mean…I'll have to return to China for more schooling. That means that I have to leave him.' He glanced to Horo.  
"We could hang out together! Have fun and just relax, it's going to be fun!" Horo squealed and put his arm around Ren's neck.  
"Horo, I have other plans already," He sighed heavily. "More like, I do this every summer. Sorry but I can't hang out with you."  
"What! Can't we play for just a little? You don't have to go right away right? Does that mean that you're going to leave me?" Horo's eyes saddened.  
Ren looked over to him, 'I shouldn't even be thinking this…' He smiled faintly lifting Horo's chin to make eye contact. "I guess there's no harm in skipping it once."  
Horo smiled brightly, "Really!" He nearly shouted in Ren's ear. He nodded slowly and Horo hugged him tightly.  
'The punishment will be harsh. But I guess it will be worth it.' He gently pushed Horo off. "It's not like I'm doing this because I like you or anything…it's just that you're my…friend."  
"Ren, I never said that you liked me," Horo stated as the Chinese male blushed madly. Horo smiled and patted him on the head. "Thanks for calling me your friend though."  
"I…" He looked away still walking down the sidewalk. "I just don't really know what to think about you anymore. It's not a bad thing, it's just that…I'm not sure about my feelings for you."  
"Ren, we're friends, nothing more. I don't want you to think of me as anything more. I'll always be here for you, always…but…" He sighed softly. 'How am I suppose to say this…'  
"I know what you're saying. My feelings are just wrong." He smiled faintly trying to brush it off. "I think I'm going home to train, want to come with?"  
"I'll come later, I need to do something first." Horo smiled and waved before turning the corner. He looked around himself before spreading his wings and taking flight.  
"I don't know…I thought that maybe I should leave at the end of summer, and just tell him that I'm moving." He let out a sigh. "I need to leave soon before he grows any feelings though."  
"Horokeu, what are you doing flying around here?" The brown haired male asked. "I thought that you were suppose to be with Ren."  
"I need help, Yoh."  
_Every person has their times with the feelings that you try to ignore but just won't go away. Those kind of feelings that you want something so bad, that you would do anything to get it, even if you know it's wrong. But then something stops you, that face, that smiling face that you longed for._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Perfect_  
"Hum…what does Horo like to eat? Maybe junk food…" Ren sweat dropped at that comment. "Then again, that's all he likes." He smiled faintly taking out some ingredient to start cooking.  
Hours seemed to have passed when he finally finished. Night was already here and the stars shinning brightly in the sky.  
"Maybe he wouldn't-" The door bell rang as he instantly got up to answer it. 'Horo!'  
"Hey Ren, sorry I'm late. I had to-FOOD!" He shouted running into the house to the already set table. "Were you going to eat?"  
"I was waiting…for you…" He closed the door slowly and smiled faintly. "You know, just too…celebrate for the end of the school year…"  
"Really! Let's party all night!" Horo shouted dragging Ren to all the food too.  
"Horo, I just don't know what makes me think that I love you. Is it the fact that you make me feel special? Maybe it's because you were never afraid of me when I threatened you, you just kept pushing."  
"Ren, why are you saying this? I…I can't be here for long, and I don't want you to gain these feelings for me." He smiled faintly looking over to Ren with softened eyes.  
"Where are you going?" His brows furrowed. "You're going to be leaving me?" He questioned with a hurt expression.  
"I'm transferring to a different school. I'll be moving out by the end of summer this year. I…just wasn't sure when to tell you." He looked away.  
"So you'll be leaving me?" He questioned once more and his voice showing a more painful and hurtful tone.  
"It's not like I want to. It's just that…" He breathed in heavily. 'Angels don't lie.'  
"But…good luck wherever you'll be moving to. It's okay though, because I'm use to being alone." He smiled faintly trying to hide the tears developing in his eyes.  
'It's just like what Yoh said.' Horo thought, his eyes widening slightly. 'Or, why if you leave, but they really need you? They wanted you to be there with them forever. Then you just leave, leaving  
them with no one, with nothing.'  
"Let's just forget about it Horo. We'll deal with it when it comes okay?" He hugged Horo tightly, his tears being sucked up into the other's clothes. "I'll make it, because you'll always be in my heart." He said softly between sobs.  
"Ren…" He smiled faintly, hugging him back. "I won't ever forget you. You'll always be in my heart too, always and forever."  
'He has that warm feeling, that friendly aura. Something that I always longed for. Someone that I always wanted. And I found him, I found that perfect being.'  
_Everyone is perfect, yet imperfect. You are perfect in your own loved one's eyes. Everything that you do seem to have a good reason to them, whether you tell them or not. Yet, you see yourself as imperfect, because you see the mistakes that you made. You see the wrongs that you do, while others may treasure your thoughts, actions, and items._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Only way (out)_  
The blue haired male opened his eyes slowly remembering what had happened last night. But it was kind of…blurry.  
"Morning Horo," The Chinese male said walking out of the bathroom with his pants on and a towel around his neck.  
"Morning…" He replied still sleepy. "Gosh, I'm so glad that school's out." He closed his eyes again and lay back on the bed.  
"Go wash up, I'll make breakfast." Ren walked out of the door into the kitchen.  
"So demanding." Horo stood up slowly and lazily walked to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and left to the kitchen as well. "So, what's for breakfast?"  
"Whatever you want," The other simply replied turning around to hand him a plate of pan cakes. He smiled faintly.  
"Why if I don't want pan cakes?"  
"The don't eat it, not like I'm forcing you to. Cook something else." He smiled blissfully.  
"That's just cruelty." Horo pouted. He smiled brightly then too the plate. "Thanks."  
'I just need to get ready for anything. And the best thing now is to lock and hide away all my emotions.' Ren sat across from Horo.  
"Something wrong?" Horo questioned with his mouth full and swallowing with huge glommed.  
Ren's head lowered, his purple bangs covering his golden eyes. 'It's my only way, so I won't get hurt.' He forced a smile on his face and slowly lifted his head. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about other things."  
"Ren, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I just didn't know what to think." Horo looked down slowly. "I've been thinking a lot too, I know that you want me to stay-"  
"No, just go. I'm better off alone. I was always better off that way." His eyes betrayed his mouth, his words. They wanted him to stay. They wanted Horo to stay forever, not just…in his heart. "You were better before you met me."  
"Remember what I said Ren?" Horo questioned with a soft smile. "You're my reason. And that I mean, is not my only reason for being here, but my reason of hope and life. I've been searching for you for all these years."  
"Then why are you leaving?" Ren looked to his food, slowly playing with it. "If I am your reason, why are you leaving me?"  
"Because, my time is only limited. Like that of a normal human." His voice was very soft as tears developed. "If it was my choice Ren, I wouldn't leave you, I've gown a bond towards you."  
"Like that of a normal human?" Ren questioned more to himself as he was in deep thought. Suddenly, the image of the first time he saw Horo flashed in his mind. 'An…angel.'  
_Some people can't find the reason why they act the way they do, why they talk the way they do or anything. Does it always need a reason? Why do some lock themselves up to protect themselves when they know they are only lying. What you think may not always be right, what you were taught may not always be perfect, so learn from those who are kind and caring around you. They know the peacefulness around this place better than anyone._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Losing touch_  
Summer seemed to have went by rather slow. Every passing minute seemed to have lasted for hours. Ren kept pushing himself away from Horo, trying to avoid him and return back to his cold, heartless self.  
"I just can't give in anymore. Father would never accept that." He continued with his training. "Why did I even open up to Horo? Father even taught me that you were born alone, therefore you'll die alone." Tears slowly developed in his eyes.  
---Horo---  
"I knew I shouldn't have told him." Horo sighed softly to himself. "Yoh, I don't know what to do anymore." He looked to his brown haired friend.  
"Do what you're heart desires. There's no need to just keep following the rules and not be happy. Remember, angels are suppose to be happy." He smiled faintly.  
"I can't do that Yoh. I…I can't…" Tears slowly rolled down his pale cheeks. "There's my sister up there, there's you, what am I suppose to do then? I can't live down here."  
"Stop lying to yourself Horo." He touched him lightly on his cheeks. "You love him, and once you love someone, you don't need anyone else." Yoh smiled faintly. "There's nothing wrong with loving a human."  
"Yoh…" Horo smiled faintly back as Yoh wiped the tears away.  
"Horo, don't worry about anything. I'll always be watching over you. Pilika will too." His wings sprouted. "I'll come see you again, good luck for now."  
"Thanks." He looked up to the sky and took one last glance at his friend.  
---Ren---  
"I don't even see him anymore. If I'm lucky, then I'll bump into him." He splashed his face with water to wipe away the tears.  
"Horo…" He smiled faintly at the name, but a hint of pain struck his heart. "Two more days, you're leaving in two days. Maybe I'll visit you tomorrow." He laid on his bed.  
"It's lonely to be by yourself. I should be use to it but, it's hurting me." Tears slowly developed in his eyes as he held them in. "He was able to change me in such a short period of time. I'm sorry father, I've become a weak child."  
---Horo---  
"Ren," He smiled faintly. "It's going to be hard to try to explain it to you." He sighed but the smile soon took its place again.  
"I…I think I…should just…" He looked up to the sky. "I guess it's the only thing left that I can do then huh?" He stopped in front of Ren's apartment. Slowly, he took cautious steps to the door, and rang the bell. Footsteps were heard walking closer and closer to the door.  
"What do you--Horo…" The Chinese male's eyes widened slightly.  
_You try so hard to do one thing, try to avoid that one special person that you want to get over. But you come to realize, that the more you try to avoid the more you see and bump into that person. Just because you want something doesn't mean that life would give it to you. You get what you earn, you get what you try and reach out for. Just try harder, but there are some things that just won't come._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Broken wings_  
"Ren…I have something to tell you…" His bright red eyes looked deep into golden ones.  
"What?" He questioned trying to lose eye contact but couldn't seem to move his eyes away. "I…I might be kind of busy…want to come in and talk about it?"  
"Sure, but I guess that I could make it quick." He smiled faintly. Slowly he walked in and took a seat on the sofa next to Ren.  
"I'm not who you think I am." He fiddled with his fingers a bit. "I'm not leaving because I'm transferring." He looked to his feet. "I'm…I'm not suppose to love you. You're suppose to only be my friend. But you loved me, and I couldn't admit my feelings before because-"  
"It's okay." He put a finger on Horo's lips. "It's not 'loved' Horo, I still do love you." He smiled faintly. "I'll love you no matter what, no matter who you are."  
"Ren," He moved Ren's finger away. "I'm an…angel. I was sent here from your wishes. You wanted a friend, so that's why I'm here." He looked over to Ren.  
"Thanks for being there for me." He hugged him tightly. "You are indeed an angel."  
"Ren I-" His wings sprouted out as he jerked back throwing up blood. Cuts began to appear on his body as the red liquid began to spill everywhere.  
"Horo what's-" His eyes widened slightly at the sight. Horo's wings, slowly being torn away like a bunch of hungry wolves eating them.  
"Don't come near me." His red eyes looking over to him as blood leaked from his eyes. He coughed up more blood for a couple more minutes.  
"Horo, your wings…" By this time, they were pure red, covered in his own blood.  
"Ren, I'm sorry." He said in a whisper, blood and tears mixing together. "I didn't want you to see me like this."  
"Don't say that Horo." He ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't say that…I'm glad that I got to see you again."  
"Ren, your words are very kind. I'm glad that I have you here." He smiled through all the pain. "I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. I'm just here to help, nothing else. But I fell in love with you."  
"You idiot. You should've just left. You would've been happier up there." Tears slowly formed in his eyes. "You didn't have to tell me."  
"Aren't you glad that I'm here with you?" He smiled faintly. "By the way, someone told me, that once you're in love, you don't need anyone or anything else."  
"Thank you, Horokeu Usui." He touched the scars on his back where the wings use to be.  
"I love…you…" He shut his eyes and fell into Ren's lap. His breathing slowed back down to normal as Ren sat there in his lover's puddle of blood hugging him tightly.  
_Love can surpass anything, yet it can also put you in the deepest of pain. The fallen angel is willing to clip his wings, to become something less, just to be with the one he loves. Not everybody has that strength, but with love on your side, anything could happen. You're wishes can come true. Maybe someday you could find your angel too._


End file.
